wotmudfandomcom-20200214-history
Track
Track is a Hunter skill used for tracking the direction and timing of movement by players or mobs. The amount of trace left by a mob or player depends on their total weight. Use of the Ranger Sneak and Cover Tracks skills can obfuscate tracking, while Weather conditions, such as heavy snow, can also negatively affect tracking. If a character is bleeding they leave bloody traces. Track Types Generic track types: *PC/mob **human, seanchan, trolloc, myrddraal, dreadlord *Mob **animal, fowl, horse, humanoid, mount, snake, spirit, tree, undead :Note - track tracks for any horse tracks in a room, while track tracks only for tracks of ridden horses. Manual Track Syntax: :''track :track :track :track Lines Lines of tracking remain the same whether on foot or mounted, if Ride is Lvl 4 or greater. At 85% and higher, names appear when tracking manually. : Lines = \left \lfloor \frac{Prac%}{15} \right \rfloor ::''Note that \lfloor x\rfloor means the greatest integer less than or equal to x .'' Timers Track timers remain the same whether on foot or mounted, if Ride is Lvl 4 or greater. : Pulses = 12 - \left \lfloor \frac{Prac%}{10} \right \rfloor ::''Note that \lfloor x\rfloor means the greatest integer less than or equal to x .'' In Game Description Syntax: track track track Ranger skill: Track will attempt to distinguish between the physical tracks left upon the ground by creatures passing through a room. Rangers with track will automatically see 1-4 of the freshest tracks leaving a room upon entering it. Track without an argument will attempt to distinguish between the tracks on the ground, and track will make a better attempt. While it /is/ possible to track players, this takes great skill. It is much easier to simply 'track human' or 'track trolloc' You can also track the general classes of undead, humanoid, animal, snake and horse for a broader searching range. Note that you cannot track players on mounts, but it is possible to tell the difference between ridden and unridden horses (track mount and horse, respectively). The amount of a trace you leave when passing through a room depends upon how heavy you are and the 'ranger sneak' skill if you are sneaking. Weather conditions will also effect tracks eventually. Autotrack Hunters have Autotrack as a class skill, which can function on foot, or mounted if Ride is level 4 or higher. Autotrack enables hunters to read tracks without manually entering the track command. To toggle the autotrack ability, the command change autotrack is used. : Lines (Autotrack) = \begin{cases} \left \lfloor \frac{Prac%+6}{16} \right \rfloor, & \mbox{if } RideLvl = 0\\ \left \lfloor \frac{Prac%+6}{16} \right \rfloor+RideLvl-9, & \mbox{if } RideLvl \ge 4 \end{cases} ::''Note that \lfloor x\rfloor means the greatest integer less than or equal to x .'' In Game Description Syntax: change autotrack Available exclusively to rangers, this feature allows the user to see the most recent tracks in the room, when the skill of track is practiced to a certain level. This can be toggled on and off with CHANGE AUTOTRACK ON/OFF Category:Hunter skills Category:Commands